Grimmichi SHUFFLEZ
by Aerosyne
Summary: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. Ranging in rating, review if you want, if not I hope you like.
1. RULES BRAH

So I decided to do the 10 song drabble challenge thing. I TAG ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DO IT

1. Pick a couple from an anime or whatever

2. Grab a music playing device of some sort (I used my ipod)

3. Set it on shuffle

4. Write when it started

5. Stop when it stops (Broke this rule)

And have some fun :D


	2. My understandings

**My favorite song EVAR q.q Made me think of them. Before I edited this, it was exactly 111 words o3o**

* * *

**My understandings - Of mice & men**

Life was too short for us.

Now that I've found him, I would spend eternity, just with him.

He doesn't care about my flaws, my weaknesses, my short temper and vulgar language

He doesn't care that I don't know anything about this world

But when I think about the dreams I'm constantly having, and the moments we spend under the moon, ontop of his dinky house where his family is sleeping, I'm completely content. Running a hand through his bright orange locks, while we're curled together on a large comforter blanket.

Because I dream about him. The man I love, who loves me back


	3. Lying is the most fun

**Longest song title name i've seen. Other than a few Asking Alexandria songs o3o. ichigo is hot shit, and Grimmy is tryina' make him jealous over... LUPPI? AGAIN? Ohmaihgawd nuuu**

* * *

**Lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off by Panic! At the disco**

I watched, fuming while he sat there at the bar, oblivious flirting and eye raping the vulupscious girl next to him as they giggled and drank.

Then I thought back on all of the times we spent. And I remember that he will NOT get any better than me. That Girl won't satisfy him

I know he likes cock more than I do, even though I'm the uke.

I almost vomited as he leaned over and whispered in her ear. I'm pretty sure he knew I was there, and was doing this for revenge.

At this thought, I smirked haughtily, stuck my chin up and turned towards my best friend Renji "Let's dance" Which, to him and I

Dry humping on the dance floor

Yeah, I could feel his eyes bore into our skulls as we practically fucked with our clothes on all over the dance floor. Catcalls, whispers and cheers.

Revenge is good.

He knows he can't get anything better than me.


	4. Coffee and Cigarettes

**I lovveee this song, and I play it on my way to the bus stop of fridays xD It doesn't make sense though, but I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

**Coffee And cigarettes by Never Shout Never**

Leaning heavily against the kitchen counter, I sighed, smoke puffing out of my nose. The rain patted against the windows as I sat quietly, Sipping my cup of joe, and smoking a cigarette while I waited for the sun in my life to get the fuck up so we could go down to the hall, and make music like we love to do.

Our little modest house, sitting in the lovely area of Boston Massachusetts, comforted me. This Saturday would be great, because Fridays always sucked.


	5. Don't go

**This is sad Q.Q Basically, when I listened to this song, I thought of Ichigo and Grimmjow having trouble being torn apart as such, even if they were both dying. Weird way of thinking, but still.  
**

* * *

**Don't go by Bring me The Horizon**

I sat, painfully cuffed against the wall of the cell, my eyes drooping, my thoughts dark, nasty.

A creature made of frights, dark, solitude, destruction, sadness and fear. Reduced to a depressed, love-sick man, loosing his life, and his lovers

It made me sick to think that in only a couple of hours, I would watch the only thing that ever mattered to me, be slaughtered, and then it was my turn. Just because we got caught.

I didn't want him to die, even though I was going to die also. I couldn't fall asleep, afraid of the demons who haunted me every time I closed my eyes. Their red eyes glowing as they got closer and closer

We got caught. I was going to die first unless something was done. I wish we weren't caught. I felt so alone, and I didn't want to do this by myself. I wouldn't see him, but he would be there to watch as I was killed.

Tears which fell before were crusted along my cheeks, nothing new forming, because I had cried myself to sleep for days now. I think I'm all dried out.

I'm scared, lonely, and I wish the person who stole my heart was here, with me.

"Please Grimmjow, I don't want to go" I whimpered, I didn't care how pathetic I sounded…

They didn't care.

They were the demons who haunted me in my sleep


	6. Have faith in me

**I had to play this song twice to finish the thought process. But it's cute c: I felt bad at first, because the lyrics are sad and whatever, so I made it happy XD  
**

* * *

**Have Faith in me by A day to Remember**

"why won't you say you love me?" I could see the tears in his eyes, god it tore me apart. I sucked in a breathe

" I said I'd never let you go, I'd never let you fall, I've always been here for you. I've never once broken those promises. I'm just not ready… Please Ichi-babe, understand" I whined at the end, The tears spilled over, and a not so well aimed punch pushed me back, my chest now aching

"Then who was that little freak hanging all over you at the club last night? That's the same guy as the past 4 weeks, and every time you look like you LIKE IT!" He was livid, but crying his eyes out. Fuck.

My eyes started to water "Ichigo, please, you know how I get at bars, I can't help myself with the fucking booze, and I can't keep myself in control." I begged. "Please baby.." The real reason I was all over that little fuck Luppi, was because he was the bosses little brother, and that would weasel me some more money. I needed it for something special, and I actually got what I needed.

I grabbed his wrists, tightly, but not painful, and leaned down, getting on one knee. I couldn't look at him, my eyes stung, but I held it back. Taking a deep breathe, I let go of his left hand and reached back with my right, into my back pocket. I pulled out the little case and held it out. I heard his breathe hitch, and I took that moment to look up into his warm chocolate brown eyes.

"Please Ichigo baby, I love you so fucking much it hurts. It was hard to get the money for this, but I wanted it to be special.. I don't want anyone else, and I promise you" My grip on his wrist got tighter " I haven't slept with anyone else but you…. Please Ichi-babe…" I sucked in a breath and flipped the case open

" I promise you again, I won't ever let you fall, I'll always be right by your side, I'll never let you go.. Will you Marry me, Ichigo Kurosaki?" I looked up. He started bawling his eyes out, and before I knew it, I was in a bear hug.

"Fuck yes, you stupid idiot.." sniffle " I love you too, Grimm-baby"


	7. Lionheart

**Ichi is like a Lion, what can I say? x]**

* * *

**Lionheart by Bury Tomorrow**

I can't say why I felt so connected to Ichigo Kurosaki, but I just gravitated towards him. My forms of finding out why, was violence. But he always looked like he was there, understanding me. Our nightly visits were coming more frequent. I hid it for another way to get my anger out. I wasn't sure.

To be honest, I think I was more confused than him. And he was a mere, teenage boy thrust into a life he shouldn't have even known existed. I felt bad for him in a way, then I realized he was the enemy.

My fists pounded into his face, roughly splatting blood in all different directions. My groin ached. I landed a final punch and he went down, but he still looked like he thought he was going to win. I spit to the side.

"Time after time, this is how it ends. You may be strong willed, shinigami, but that doesn't make you strong. This is where we came from, and this is where is ends. Anger and violence is what I feed on, but don't feel bad. I won't forget about you.. Ichigo"


	8. Second and Sebring

**I love this song too. Basically, if you listen to the song, Austin the lead singer of OM&M is talking about making his deceased mom proud, and I KNOW Ichi feels the same, but we all know, even if you're the strongest you need someone to hold you up :D  
**

* * *

**Second and Sebring by Of Mice & men**

My blade sliced, cutting threw hollow after hollow. This is the life I've made for myself, now famous, but out of place. Not a shinigami, not a hollow, not a human.

But I'll make them all proud. My mother will be proud. I refuse to be taken down, and I refuse to give up. Too many people to protect, to many connections, too many relationships, however different shapes and sizes they come in.

That's what I remembered as I stood at my mothers grave. I knelt down, and promised her just last year, that I'd make her smile down at me, I'd make her proud. I wouldn't let anyone else close to me die. I wasn't alone this year. I turned and smiled at my companion, his bright blue eyes shining. I was crushed into a hug, and relaxed immediately. I needed him, needed his love. Even the protector needs a support.

"This is not what it is, only baby scars, I need your love, like a boy needs his mother's side" I finished the end of the song that played in my mind, while Grimmjow hummed along. He understood.

"Thank you…"


	9. This one's for you

**Omaigawd I love this song xD  
**

* * *

**This one's for you by Of Mice & men**

We sat quietly on his roof, like many days before. Hand in hand, as we hummed a tune we both fell for just as much as we had each other. It symbolized so much.

We've tried to fix so many things, do so much. All we're met with is blood and lives lost

I remember a time when that didn't matter, but it did now. I loved him, and I've come to the point where I've said it outloud, proudly. We fell so quickly, it was scary in itself

He was the sun, I was the moon.

He symbolized light, and freedom, and I protected him while he rested, I watched him while he shone, and was always at his back.

I changed for him because that's truly what I wanted. I wouldn't change for anyone else. He had my heart wrapped in his calloused hand, and I was helplessly strung. That didn't mean I didn't like it though. And I was absolutely content, sitting there, watching him watch the moon slide out of our vision, and his sun casting it's first warm rays upon the little dinky town we all protect so hard.


	10. Good Feeling

**fucking on the dancefloor ;D**

* * *

**Good feeling, Flo Rida**

The thrum of bodies gyrated around us, and so did we.

I could feel him against me, as were swung our hips and rocked to the hyper beat.

My head bounced to the bass, and I was on cloud nine, having the time of my life. Guiding hands on my hips, a strong, warm, solid chest against my back. His breath on my neck. My hands in his hair.

I Knew I looked like a retard, with a giant ass grin on my face, but he definitely looked like a psychopath. The huge shit-eating grin was enough to make a normal person shit their pants. I laughed as people stayed clear. Our dance never stopped, we were having wayyyy to much fun.

I bounced at a little techno/dubstep part, staying with the beat, and swelling my ego as a groan was ripped from his throat. I looked back and winked. Tonight was going to be soooo fun.


	11. Bath Rhymes

**It had to be done people, you know how I love to be obnoxious :D Yes, I see Grimmjow as Red, and Ichigo as Blue. Shinji would probably be Lord T. For those of you who haven't watched Dick Figures, youtube it. Now. You will die laughing.  
**

* * *

**Bath Rhymes by Dick Figures (Season 2 soundtrack) I couldn't help it xD**

I can not, believe the hilarity of this. We sat, very close next to each other on the floor on his computer, playing World of Warcraft (WOW) And rapping to the Dick Figures soundtrack. It was so backward though, Grimmjow, who you would assume BLUE because his hair and eyes, but no. He was EXACTLY like red, it was HILARIOUS. I found myself dying constantly at the stupid remarks.

He once asked me the stupidest question I've heard, and one of the most racist things

" Hey Ichi, have you ever thought of having a black, ginger baby?"

I choked on my cola, and died. Best moment of my life. And that is why, I love Grimmjow jaegerjaques.


End file.
